


Lovers

by Ciliegio



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegio/pseuds/Ciliegio
Summary: I preferred the anime-style coloring, as I'm not so good with watercolors, I hope it's fine and still hits the right visual buttons. :)





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhical (anoyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



> I preferred the anime-style coloring, as I'm not so good with watercolors, I hope it's fine and still hits the right visual buttons. :)


End file.
